battle_dragonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Attack Dragons
The "Attack Dragon" troops are used primarily for either the PvE "Story Mode", a 36 map mode to train your skills and gather resources or for PvP battles, where one can attack other players in an attempt to gain 'trophies' and 'resources'. Attack dragons are created in the Dojo and automatically stored in Camps. Dragons stored in camps do not partake in battles and destroying one's camps will not result in the loss of the troops. There currently 10 different types of trainable dragons. Here is a list of the units with level and statistic overview: =Brawler= Brawlers are the most basic type of unit, being the first to be unlocked by the player. They take the appearance of a blue dragon with small wings and two white horns. Brawlers are melee ground units with medium health and damage and have no preferred target. =Spitter= Spitters attack on a small range with some kind of breathed out fireball, so they can attack targets behind walls, but since they don't have any favourite target, they only attack the buildings next to them. They are good to support melee targets who are f.e. stuck at a wall. =Gobbler= Gobler are fast but low healthed resource destroyers, make sure the defense is busy or down otherwise they will die too fast. they do 5 times their normal damage to resource buildings those are: "Goldmines, Sheep Barn, Gold Hoards, Sheep Corrals and also the Dragonhall !" =Crusher= "Crushers" are the ground force to crush defense buildings (no walls!), they have a lot of health do 6 times their normal damage to towers, they are not fast but they wont stop before they or the towers are down. =Smasher= "Smashers" are the ultimative but hard to controll wall killers, they are fast but keep in mind that they explode as soon as they hit a wall so u have only one hit per "Smasher"! . "Smashers" do 40 times as much damage to walls as they would to other buildings, but as long as there is a wall they wont attack anything else. =Bomber= Bomber are the flying brothers of Crushers, be sure they are out of reach of copper dragons, and they will easily get rid of all the cute towers for you, since they do medium damage and to defense even 3 times as much. =Blaster= Blaster look like they could fly but they can't, this ground unit is the bigger version of spitters with their flamethrower like atack they do a lot of damage while they die as fast as they destroy. =Healer= Healers are the only unit that can heal ur own troops in a fight, the heal seems low, but its an area splash heal so one of this birdies can keep a whole group of ur guys alife for a while. =Avenger= The second of ur fly units is a real badass the avenger is huge strong and tough, as long he doesn't have to meet his weekness the copper dragons! =Devestator= The ultimate warbeast the devastator holds no mercy for anything it meets!